You're Not A Monster
by Cryztalix
Summary: "You're not a monster...you're just a little girl.." these words changed Tigress' outlook on life, little does Shifu know, these words could go a long way. A Father's Day fic!  Chapter story-ZOMG! r&r
1. Tigress' Memory

Yo, Cryztalix here-This is a story that's based on Master Tigress' and Shifu's relationship...their FATHER/DAUGHTER relationship, you creeps! lol jk A chapter story 'You're not a monster, you're just a little girl.' Tigress remembered when Shifu first said those words to her during their first encounter at the Bao Gu Orphanage. How they made her think different of herself..and for that, she felt as though she was still in debt to him. Of course,after her adoption, she soon began to realize, he has treated himself as though HE were the 'monster'. Not of the Bao Gu Orphanage, but of his own spirit and mind. Sure, he claims that he was 'at peace' with himself, but Tigress, being the curious feline she is, still felt a certain hint of concerned. Luckily, tomorrow is Fathers Day, and Tigress likes to get her curiousity over with, BEFORE the holidays. "Time for me to get to work." She muttered to herself as she headed out to the Sacred Peach Tree. *typed via DSi* R and R 


	2. Shifu's Guilt Trip

Cryztalix here with da 2nd chappie! Sorry if they're short. My DSi is the ONLY source of typing, and there's a typing limit on it. Shifu always woke up before the morning gong sounded. Sure it was at 'ungodly' hours, but it helped him keep track of his things, meditate, and even get himself a nice cup of tea before dealing with his six students. It was something that Shifu has done for as long as he could remember. Today was different though. It was 'Fathers Day', and most of the village was out celebrating it. INCLUDING residents of the Jade Palace. Of course, not EVERYONE entirely, theres was still him...and one other being. 'Tigress..' he thought. Suddenly, instant remorse drove through his mind. How he had treated her as though she were a ghost of what he had intended to protect her from...when sadly, it was only pushing her harder and harder to please him, injuring herself all the while. The Red Panda sighed. 'I must go and meditate...' he thought soberly as he made his way to the Sacred Peach Tree. Little did he know, someone was already occupying the area. But they weren't meditating..Tigress was up all night working non-stop on the structure in front of her. She had refused to rest until she was finished and satisfied with her handiwork. Little did SHE know that there was someone heading towards the tree. Her ears perked up at the sounds of shuffling and she turned in time to see Shifu heading STRAIGHT for her creation...he didn't look like he was slowing down, either. "MASTER!" she interviened, both surprised and worried at his appearance. Shifu snapped from his 'guilt thoughts' back to reality, but only in time to knock down something that was sitting on the ground. "Huh?" He took a few steps back to get a good view of what he knocked over. "Oh my..." he mouthed as the object he knocked down had tumbled into even MORE objects. Tigress stared at her master-father waiting for his response on the 'thing' she had been working on all night. 


	3. Sudden Realization

Shifu stared in amazement at what he saw before him. A perfect circle of...dominoes. Formed into a Yin-Yang symbol. This tweaked a memory of his as he thought on how he had taught a certain someone to control her discipline with this very same technique. That student being none other than...Tigress. The very same cub he had been asked to help out with at the orphange because of ger anger problems and yet, the SAME cub he had trained to grow into the unofficial leader of the greatest warriors of all in China. As he continued thinking, she coukd only stare at him with determined eyes awaiting his response. Finally, after what seemed HOURS, he spoke, "Tigress...did you.." "-recreate the first lesson that was ever taught to me?" Tigress smiled a little. "I guess you could say that.." she finished. Shifu stared amazed at the master piece. "But how?..it was so long ago.." he wouldn't admit it, but his age started catching up with him and even HE couldn't remember the last time he saw a lowered her head and answered. "Because if it weren't for this lesson, this monster would've never grew to know the meaning of discipline.." Her master's gazed softened as he frowned. "...you're not the monster.." he replied bitterly. Tigress' ears twitched. What did he just say? Shifu drew in a deep breath before continuing. "Tigress...after all these years, I've molded you into what others would call the 'perfect warrior'. But I never stopped to think, I was so stubborn..I still AM stubborn..I never saw how you would work yourself to the ground to please me. Yet, I would always turn around..I thought..I thought that by doing so, it would make you strong. Both physically AND emotionally..but in the end, it only ended up hurting ME more..even more than..Tai-Lung." he shook with his words. Tigress' eyes had widen in shock. "So as you can see..I'M the monster Tigress. Not you." He lowered his head in shame..until he felt a warm embrace around him. 


	4. A Bondage

Being stunned by the sudden embrace, Shifu looked up, only to meet his gaze with Tigress' bright orange eyes. Shifu looked at her in astonishment. She closed her eyes as she thought through EVERYTHING he has done to her. He had trained her, instructed her...even go so far as to break her spirit down...only to form her into Master Tigress of the Furious most importantly...he gave her faith in herself. "...you're not a monster.." she spoke. He continued to stare at her. "...you're my father." she finished. Staring straight into his eyes. Shifu couldn't help but grin ear to ear replying, "..and I couldn't be any prouder...my daughter." he hugged back. Tigress' eyes softened. "Happy Father's Day...Master." Shifu smirked at her response. "Come," he said. "It wouldn't be fathers day without a fresh cup of tea now, would it daughter?" Tigress grinned as she saw were Shifu was going with this. "No...it wouldn't...Father." THE END thank u fer reading! R&R PLEEZ! 


End file.
